


Room for Four

by Are_Words_Enough



Series: Miles To Go [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_Words_Enough/pseuds/Are_Words_Enough
Summary: Theo and Liam let Brett and Nolan join them for a road trip during winter vacation. They stop at a motel along the way and we see how these two couples have come together during their journey.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Nolan/Theo Raeken/Brett Talbot, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Nolan/Brett Talbot
Series: Miles To Go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079393
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Room for Four

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to let you guys know that the various pieces of this work will all have different ratings. So make sure to check that before starting one of the one shots so you're not surprised or disappointed, I guess.

As they waited at the stoplight, Theo glanced in the back seat. Brett was looking out his window, his head tilted back with his eyes on snowflakes falling through the night sky. Liam was curled up, laying across the seats with his head in Brett’s lap, eyes closed. He looked down at the sleeping boy, his boyfriend, so content with Brett’s fingers playing with his hair. Had this been a few days ago he’d have been livid. Now, he and Liam had fallen into a comfortable bond with the other couple.

Brett must have felt him watching because he pulled his attention from the stars to look back at him. They shared a smile before Brett turned his eyes back out into the night. Nolan nudged him from the passenger seat, the boy’s blue eyes caught his for a moment before looking out through the windshield expectantly. He followed his gaze to see the green light waiting for him to leave the empty intersection and keep driving.

As he coaxed his truck to keep going he kept an eye out for a motel. They were all tired, and the darkness of night was making it hard to keep going. Nolan leaned against his arm as it rested on the console, slowly dragging a finger over the skin of his forearm. Thankfully, about twenty miles down the road a neon sign was eagerly announcing available rooms.

He pulled into the motel and parked in front of the office. He gently shifted his arm to let Nolan know he needed to leave and the boy pulled away leaning back into his seat. He got out of the truck, leaving it to idle and shut the door. He looked inside at the others. Nolan blinked slowly trying to force himself to stay awake and Brett was coaxing Liam back to a sitting position.

Theo headed into the office, the buzz of the fluorescent lights a persistent nag as soon as the door opened. He rang the bell at the empty desk and a disheveled and disinterested young woman came from a back room. He asked for a room with a king bed and she looked past him to his truck before shrugging. He gave her his card and after a moment she returned it with a key. Room four, how fitting.

He climbed back into his truck and pulled them around to their room. This time, he cut the engine. When he got back out of the truck again, he opened the door behind his and helped Liam down out of his seat. Liam stumbled a little, still groggy and used Theo to keep his balance. Theo grabbed the duffle bag out of the floor of the truck and shut the doors. He heard the sound of the doors on the other side of the truck close shortly after. When he approached the door to their room, with Liam still bracing against him, Brett joined them, one arm holding up a drowsy Nolan, the other holding the bag the two shared.

A jingle of the key later and they were stepping into their generic motel room. He and Brett deposited the bags on the table and Liam and Nolan started fishing through them for their bathroom supplies. He heard the sound of the bed’s springs as Brett dropped onto it. Liam and Nolan lumbered off to the bathroom with toothbrushes and toothpaste in hand. Brett had stretched out on the bed, eyes closed clearly enjoying the comfort of a mattress instead of a seat in his truck.

The long hours of driving finally started to set in and Theo was getting tired himself. He moved over to the bed and crawled beside Brett, who had a hand tucked under his head. Theo laid on his right side facing away from Brett, but let his head rest on that arm and closed his eyes for a minute. The sound of the bathroom door shutting coaxed him awake again and the two drowsy boys made their way over to the bed.

Nolan crawled over him and Brett to the far end of the bed and Liam laid down right in front of him. Brett shifted a little behind him, lifting Theo’s head with his arm for a moment. When he set his head back down it rested on both Brett and Nolan’s arms, he could see their hands clasped together above Liam’s head. Theo pulled Liam in close against him, letting him rest his head against his chest. Brett wrapped his free arm around Theo’s stomach and what must have been Nolan’s hand grabbed his waist. He saw Liam reach for his waist too, his hand joined Nolan’s and the four of them finally let sleep have it’s way.

* * *

Theo woke up to the sound of the bathroom door closing again. Liam turned away from Theo’s chest, towards the sound and he could feel Brett lift his head to look as well. Nolan stood over the bed looking at the rest of them, he looked a little upset at having woken them all up.

Liam tried to scoot back more on the bed but only ended up rubbing against Theo. Brett slid back towards the edge of the bed and pulled Theo with him so Liam could scoot where he wanted. Once Liam was nestled back against Theo again he stretched out his arms gesturing for Nolan to crawl back into bed and he did. Nolan nestled into Liam’s chest and Theo watched as he got wrapped up in a hug.

Theo smiled at Liam comforting Nolan and he heard a slight chuckle in his ear from Brett who was still raised up a bit to see what was going on. Theo turned his head a bit, trying to see Brett in his peripheral vision. He saw some of the wisps of blonde hair come close as a kiss was planted on his cheek and then his neck before Brett settled back in behind him, still keeping an arm wrapped around his stomach. Brett nuzzled at the back of his neck and Theo closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling of his warm breath on his skin.

When he opened them again, he watched Liam gently rubbing at Nolan’s back. After a moment of this Liam grabbed Theo’s hand that had ended up resting on his waist and pulled it so that Theo was wrapping both him and Nolan in a hug. Theo grinned and kissed the top of Liam’s head. Sleep caught up with them again.

* * *

Sunlight filtered into the room from behind the cheap blinds. Theo blinked awake. They’d all have to get ready soon, the last stretch of road to Portland awaited. He was still squeezed in the middle of everyone. At some point in the night Brett must have lifted his shirt, because his hand was pressed against the bare skin of Theo’s stomach. Nolan’s hand had wandered too. He had grabbed the waist of his pants, fingers tucking in between his jeans and underwear and the skin of his thigh.

Theo adjusted his position a little, figuring it wouldn’t hurt to get a little more sleep, but the motion woke Brett. The arm around Theo’s stomach tensed into something that was part waking stretch and part tight hug. The movement woke the two in front of Theo and Nolan’s hand traveled towards his stomach before Liam turning around to face him again incidentally pushed it away. Liam looked up at him with a grin and he couldn’t help but give him a soft and gentle kiss.

Liam extracted himself from the cuddle pile and grabbed some clothes out of the duffle bag before closing himself in the bathroom. Nolan pulled himself in against Theo and Brett gave him another squeeze, this time his hand traveled up to his chest. Brett kissed the back of his neck again as Nolan nuzzled into his chest.

The sound of water sputtering on broke the silence of the room. Brett sat up and pulled his hand away from Theo’s chest to gesture towards the bathroom. Theo nodded back to him before sliding out from between him and Nolan to grab his own change of clothes from his bag.

He stopped at the bathroom door, turning back to look at the bed. Brett and Nolan were keeping it warm with a pretty handsy make out session. Watching them was definitely hot, but he had something better to look forward to in the shower right now. He slipped into the bathroom leaving Brett and Nolan with some privacy while he enjoyed some of his own with Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand on this later. If that's something you think you'd like to see, feel free to let me know. :)


End file.
